


[Art] Salvation

by tentacledicks



Category: Salvation (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentacledicks/pseuds/tentacledicks
Summary: Darius and Liam drift apart, and then find each other again.Art for Salvation by Melime.





	[Art] Salvation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Salvation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743875) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 




End file.
